Pack Traditions
Winding-River Pack Courtship Ceremony * A special ceremony usually reserved for important wolves, like Talent and Elegant. It involves two wolves who wish to become mates presenting themselves in front of the pack, while the Alpha makes a speech that bonds them for life. After the deceleration the Alpha(s) slam their paws on the ground twice, followed by every pack member by rank (Eg: Betas, Headhunter, Hunters, Scouts, Omega, and finally Pups). Challenge Night * Challenge night is the night of a full moon where official rank challenges occur and are encouraged. A wolf can challenge any other night but it's somewhat frowned upon and it's more proper to challenge a Packmate on Challenge Night. * There is no maximum for how many challenges can be placed each night, however, wolves who have previously fought that night are granted immunity, and may not be challenged again until the next full moon. * The Alphas and Betas of each pack are not immune to being challenged, but because they tend to be the largest, strongest, smartest, and most dominate wolves of the pack this rarely occurs. It's even more uncommon for a current Alpha or Beta to lose. * Traditionally, one of the alphas announces the challenge as such: "Boisterous the Hunter challenges Valiant the Lead Hunter. May this fight be fair and approved by the Great Wolf, and may the best wolf win. Now, on my word... Fight!" Naming Ceremony * The Naming ceremony is a rite of passage when a young wolf comes of age (around a year old). * Under the Alpha's careful judgement, pups will be chosen to receive their name(s). * A pure white rabbit is required for the ceremony, to be skinned on a large rock under a full, shining moon. * After the white rabbit has been found, the pups will be commanded to step forward. One pup will put their paws on the prey's forelegs, with the other dog placing their paws on its hind legs. The Alpha will then rip the prey's pelt off while the body is tossed aside. * The Alpha will call the each of the pup(s) forward during this time, ordering them to take their positions on the Moon Pelt. The pup(s) will hop onto the rock and sit down onto the pelt. * At this time packmembers may call out various personality traits of each pup, and the young wolf will choose which they think fits best. The Mother and Sire may not suggest names, neither can any immediate relative (eg older littermates). * After the pup has chosen a name, the Alpha gives a speech requesting The Great Wolf's approval. * Once the speech has ended, the Alpha will begin to howl. One by one, each wolf in the pack will join in. This howl will form as the Great Howl. As the Howl fades away, the ceremony then comes to an end, and wolves may come forward to offer congratulations. The Great Howl * The Great Howl is a time when the Moon is full, and all the wolves in the Wolf Pack gather in a circle and howl to the Great Wolf. The Alpha of the Pack starts the Great Howl, followed by Beta(s), and one by one, every member of the Pack joins, even the Omega and the Pack's pups. * A Great Howl is part of the naming ceremony. It may also be initiated during a period of grieving, in the hopes that the Great Wolf allowed a deceased wolf to live in her caverns. Banishment :The entire pack gathers to watch the disgraced wolf leave and the Alpha says something along the lines of "Valiant the Omega, you are hearby dismissed from this pack, and if we ever catch you on our territory, we will kill you. Leave and never come back, be in exile and disgrace for the rest of your life." Briar-Forest Pack 'Naming Ceremony' *This is a big milestone for any young wolf, their transition from childhood to adolescence. *Amber escorts the pups to near the edge of the territory, taking each litter to a different place each time. She took Hope and Quill to one of the ponds, and Firesky, Sparrow, and Hoot to a large, twisted weeping willow tree. *This is where they will choose a name. They must choose wisely, as the name will define them. *The pups can't talk after they decide, and no one can know their name until after it's been announced, with the Great Wolf as a witness. Fox Pack Fox Delta Initiation Ceremony *The Alpha says a chant, which is to be repeated by the nominated Delta as a promise to serve the Pack well *Any member is allowed to challenge the newly named Delta Category:Packs